Closer look
by CherryBlossomQueen7
Summary: Kakashi follows a drunk Sakura home from the bar. But what will happen when emotions of their missing teammates resurface, and Sakura asks from him perhaps something she shouldn't? KakaSaku, warning for smut in the upcoming chapters
1. A promise

A/N: It's been such a long time since I posted something here, I'm not even sure if any of you will read it haha :D The story is set in the technically canon universe (not an AU), but Sakura is in her twenties, and Naruto and Sasuke have still not returned to the village... So basically, not canon? Idk, if you like KakaSaku give it a shot. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura, watch your step before you fall over," a calm, low, male voice said.

"I know where I'm going, so relax already! God, you act like you're my dad sometimes," came an irritated reply of an _obviously_ not-so-sober young female.

The man chuckled.

"If I was anything even _remotely_ close to your father, Sakura, I would not have let you drink this much," he was clearly amused by the girl's slightly drunken state.

"Well it's your damn fault for being so late, Kakashi! But then again, I can't really expect anything else from you at this point… What was I supposed to do? Sit alone at that bar and keep drinking water? Pff. No, thank you," Sakura said in a still annoyed tone, now rummaging through her purse, trying to find the keys of her apartment.

Kakashi was amazed by how she was still standing from the amount (and _mixture_ ) of beer and sake the girl drank, let alone how she was able to string words into sentences that actually made sense.

 _Well, for the most part anyway._

He stood a few steps behind her for a few more moments, looking at her desperately trying to find the "cursed key" to the "goddamned door" of her "stupid apartment", and listen to her mumble all of the afore mentioned curses under her breath, as if she thought he couldn't hear her.

The silver haired man then laughed lightly to himself one more time, before reaching his hand out to grab the girl's wrist.

"Sakura."

She shot a look of confusion at him, her emerald eyes shining in the dark.

"Let me."

She pouted slightly, but he could still see her pursed lips even in the darkened hallway of her building.

The man smiled lightly behind his black mask. His dear female student always looked so adorable when she pouted.

The pink haired girl was obviously reluctant, but after a moment she let him go through her purse anyway.

Kakashi simply pushed away her wallet and a pack of tissues when he victoriously pulled out a pair of shiny keys.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I could have done that."

"If you _could_ have done that, Sakura, you _would_ have done it ten minutes ago when you _started_ looking through your bag," he replied a bit smugly as he started unlocking her door.

He barely contained his laughter when he heard her mumble "Yeah, you found it when I pushed all of the other stuff out of the way for you."

But, of course, he couldn't do that, because it was 3 in the morning and all of the other tennants on the floor were probably sleeping and even their quiet whispers bounced off the walls.

And also he had that whole "cool guy" reputation of his to keep, and laughing would just kill it.

He finally opened the door and they entered. Her apartment was, as usual, a bit chilly. She switched on the lights as they walked in the living room. Kakashi remembered the time when her room and all of her things were neatly decorated and always very colorful. Now however, it was all very simple and in basic tones. Her couch was beige, her table was light brown, the walls were simple and white, with no pictures on them. The only things decorating the room and making it personal were the two framed pictures on the smaller table next to the couch. One was a picture of Sakura with her parents, on the day that she became an ANBU. He knew that because he was the one who took the picture in the first place. And the other picture…

The other picture was the old, original Team 7 picture.

Sakura said that she had gotten rid of all of the things that reminded her of her teammates, but she still kept that picture.

And for as long as Kakashi has known the kunoichi… He was certain that there was not a day that she had ignored that picture, or the emotions it brought with it.

The sight of their faces all together in the same place brought a lot of feelings to him. He himself put his picture of the team away. He wrapped it in newspapers and he placed it in a drawer of his cabinet, just so he didn't have to look at it every single day.

He just couldn't bare to do so.

Sakura noticed his gaze on the framed photo. She knew the feelings of reminiscence that he was having, because she herself had them every day. She walked over to the small table and put the picture facing down.

He was considerate enough to follow her home. He didn't need to have grievous feelings for doing a kind gesture for her.

But from the obvious somber look in his eyes, it was already too late.

"Kakashi, I…"

"Well, I'm glad that I brought you home safely. So now that I have made sure that no monsters mugged you or raped you on your way home, as you so eloquently put it earlier, I should be leaving," he said in a joking matter, but his voice was dry and raspy.

Sakura let out a hollow laugh in an attempt to avert the subject.

"You know, I don't need you to chaperone me. I'm strong enough to defend myself now, remember?"

"Yes, I know. You're not the little girl you used to be."

Sakura's eyes widened.

His voice was low and… Painful. She clearly saw him glance at the now laid down picture as he said those words.

"But you must remember, Sakura," he averted his gaze back to her bright green eyes again.

"I will always feel a need to protect you at all costs, no matter how strong you get."

The pink haired kunoichi felt a strong pain in her chest. A feeling she thought she had forgotten by now.

Sakura was overjoyed that she was finally able to get Kakashi out of his house, being as that lately he only went out when he had missions, and that he actually had a pleasant and fun night- _both_ of them did- she was devastated with the fact that this small detail that completely left her mind was able to ruin their night.

Just as the elder man turned and was about to leave, he heard the painful, pleading whisper of the girl—no, _woman_ , across the room behind him.

" _I'm sorry_."

Her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere. God only knows how many times he had heard it in the past seven years.

That choked, tearful voice, of the thirteen-year-old pink haired girl, begging her sensei to hold her, to help her, to _save_ her. Because she was just a little girl who simply wanted her friends, her _family_ back in her life.

But she never got them back.

And Kakashi could never forgive himself for the things he said that day.

For the things he promised her, that never came true.

 _Sakura sat under the tree, feeling as if her own tears could choke her. Her nails were digging deep into her skin, making small wounds on her arms, drawing blood. The hot trails of liquid on both her arms and her face felt as if they were burning her skin, and she thought "only if that could be possible"._

 _Because she cursed herself. She wished herself to not even be there._

 _Because what was the point? What was her purpose?_

 _Her purpose before was to help her team mates. To stand beside them._

 _To protect them._

 _But now that they were gone, now that they left her, what was her meaning?_

 _She was too weak to bring either of them back, she knew that._

 _So what could she possibly do with her life?_

 _"Sakura-chan."_

 _Her head shot up at the call of her name as she saw her sensei stand before her._

 _He had that reprimanding, but still concerned look in his eye he always wore when he saw her crying._

 _"Why do you treat yourself like this? Why do you **hurt** yourself like this? You couldn't have done anything, you already know that. In **both** cases. And you tried your best, I know that. Even I could do nothing. So stop blaming yourself," he spoke to her calmly, as if he could read her mind._

 _"What am I supposed to do now, sensei? Huh? They were my motivation to become better. They were my best friends. My family. Now that both of them are gone… What's the point?" Sakura said, her voice hoarse and choked. But most of all, emotionless._

 _Then she chuckled humorlessly._

 _"I mean, I might as well be—"_

 _"Don't you **dare** say that."_

 _Her eyes widened in shock at the tone of his voice._

 _That was the first and last time Kakashi was ever enraged with her._

 _"You may say a lot of things about yourself. You may question your strength, or your abilities as a shinobi. You may even cry all day about your forehead and your physical looks. Throw yourself a pity party if you want. But don't you ever dare question your meaning," his voice was angry and he seemed like he was seconds away from actually yelling at her._

 _Sakura stared at him bewildered, since he never spoke to her like this before._

 _"This place wouldn't be the same without you. This team wouldn't be the same without you. **I** wouldn't be the same," he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it._

 _"Everyone whose life you have entered has been changed. You have the power to bring joy into lives of even the saddest and most damaged people. I should know," his voice calmed as he stroked the skin of her wrist with his thumb._

 _"So don't you ever wish that you were dead. Nothing that can happen in this life is so important and so grave for any person to want to end their existence. Specially when you mean so much to the people who love you."_

 _The girl swallowed as she kept listening to him intently._

 _"Do you want to know what you should do? Train. Study. Work on yourself. Make yourself stronger. Make yourself a better person. So when the day comes when Sasuke and Naruto return, they can both look at you. And when they really see you, when they realize your true power, because I strongly believe that you have it in you, they will be more than proud that someone so special to them has become so strong and has come so far. If you want to find your true meaning, make your loved ones proud. But most importantly…" He placed his hands on both of her shoulders._

 _"Make yourself proud of your own skin."_

 _Sakura's tears were still flowing, but this time… They didn't hurt. She could barely even feel them._

 _"Do you think you can do that, Sakura?"_

 _She clenched her fists and nodded her head as she spoke weakly, but Kakashi heard the determination in her shaky voice._

 _"Hai."_

 _The masked man smiled._

 _"Good. I'm happy to hear that."_

 _Just as he was about to get up, her small hand clenched his sleeve._

 _"Kakashi-sensei…"_

 _"Yes, Sakura-chan?"_

 _"Will they really come back?"_

 _He was a bit taken aback by her serious tone, but he still smiled at her._

 _"Of course they will."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _The silver haired man stared at her tearful green eyes, only a small trace of hope remaining in them._

 _"I promise."_

 _The pink haired girl threw herself into her sensei's arms, wrapping her arms around his torso, and finally letting herself cry out loudly for the first time in the three months since Naruto had left._

"I am so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," she tried desperately to keep her voice still from shaking, even as the first tears hit the floor.

The man turned to her and the sight was heartbreaking.

The now young woman with long pink hair framing her gentle, beautiful face shook, as her tears slightly smeared her mascara. Her fists, the fists that had become her number one weapon, the fists of the hands that could kill a man in a matter of seconds but could also heal him just as quick (and in more ways than one), were clenched tightly to the point where Kakashi could actually hear the bones crackling, even from where he was standing.

"Sakura… You don't—"

"Please, stay tonight."


	2. Some things never change

_"Please stay tonight."_

* * *

To say that Kakashi was shocked would be a complete and utter understatement. His eyes visibly widened at the kunoichi's offer and for the first time, he truly had nothing to say.

Feeling his confusion, the girl continued.

"I just can't stand to be alone tonight. Not another night."

Kakashi kept staring at her, unsure of what to do or say.

"Sakura… You _know_ I shouldn't do that."

"Oh, stop being such a pain in the ass, Kakashi," she wiped her tears away angrily, trying to distract herself from her own feelings.

"You're perfectly aware of the fact that I'm twenty years old now. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides…" she sat down on the couch and hugged herself, her voice calming and lowering.

"I just want someone to keep me company… I'm not asking you to do anything," she shot him a meaningful glance, one he gladly returned.

"I just don't think I should be alone with my thoughts right now," her voice now dropped to a barely audible whisper, but he still heard her clearly.

Kakashi let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding as he walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to her feet.

"What's really bothering you?" He spoke in that soothing, reassuring way only he was capable of doing.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh and she gripped his hand.

…

"What if they never come back?"

The female's face remained emotionless, a mask she learned to put on over the years that have passed. But Kakashi still knew the real her, so it was natural for him to feel the subtle hint of pain in her voice that would have gone unnoticed had she been talking to someone else.

"Sakura, we've talked about this already many times—"

"Yes, and after every time years have passed and they still haven't come back home."

The silver haired man remained silent this time, as he simply stared at the woman's delicate, small hand gripping his own. He glided his fingers over the back of her hand, trying to feel as much skin as possible. She managed to take care of her hands quite well, considering the fact that they have been used most of all in the majority of her fights and missions. Any other person would by now have gruesome scars and wounds, followed by rough and hardened skin all over their knuckles, but not Sakura. Her smooth hands only wore a few small scars, barely visible to the human eye. Kakashi always figrued he was the only one who noticed them. But he liked them. They were a sign of her struggle and proof of how far she has gotten.

And he was _damn proud_ of her.

But still, regardless of how strong she has gotten physically, Sakura was still an emotional wreck. She would have these moments of weakness from time to time, and he has noticed that they have increased in the past few months. Why? He didn't know. But all he could say was that he was having the same feeling as well.

That was why he refused to leave his home. He felt strange, like something would happen. And he knew that the pinkette felt it as well.

So that reason, most of all—among _other_ things, was why his response was the following.

"I'll be here."

Sakura looked at him surprised, a part of her actually expecting him to reject her offer.

"Just promise me…"

"Hai?"

"No crying tonight. Alright, Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes lit up with a strange glow at the suffix he gave her. He hadn't called her that way in years. She figured it was because she grew up, she was no longer a little girl. And also…

Because it most likely reminded him of the old days of team 7.

But the sound of her name, with so much love and caring on his lips… It warmed her heart.

The emerald eyed woman let herself slide down the couch and sit next to him on the floor, letting him envelop her in an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, her long pink hair falling over his chest and down his back. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Vanilla and cherry blossoms. Like always.

 _I guess some things never change…_

The man planted a small, innocent kiss in her hair, right above the forehead she hated so much and the forehead he thought was what made her so different and special. He gazed at the violet diamond mark on her forehead, the epitome of her true power. He chuckled inwardly. It was amusing to him how the main thing she was so insecure about her entire life now held the greatest power she has ever obtained, and it was her strongest weapon.

Sakura seemed to notice him staring.

"Everything alright, Kakashi?"

"Hm? Yes, I was simply admiring your Byakugou seal. You truly have come a long way, Sakura," he smiled at her behind his mask.

The pink haired girl blushed, much like she used to when she was younger, appreciating the compliment.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei," she gave him a smile of her own.

And for the first time in a long time… Her smile was _real_.

Kakashi couldn't help but be happy and sad at the same time.

Happy because he was glad that his dear student—and now, most important person in his life—was smiling again after such a long time.

And sad because… He knew that the moment wouldn't last.

And just like he had predicted, her smile disappeared as fast as it came. Once again, the vibrant smile on the girl's face and the shine in her green eyes was replaced by a dull look dimming her beautiful eye color and tightly pressed lips. There was no frown, no sadness on her features. Simply…

 _Emptiness._

It pained him severely to see her like this, specially because he knew that this was exactly what she looked like every single night. Whenever she enters her apartment and the door closes, separating her from the outside world with which she has to pretend and fake her smiles every day, that seemingly joyful expression is replaced with the one she was wearing now.

An emotion took over him, one he couldn't really explain, as he said the following.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sakura, who was in deep thought, was surprised at his question. What's more, the pained sound of his voice nearly broke her heart.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You asked me to stay over for a reason, I'm sure of that. So I would be happy if you told me that reason."

The pink haired woman blushed lightly at the look he was giving her.

"Well… Does there _have_ to be a reason? We haven't truly spoken in a while, and I just wanted to talk. Like we used to…"

"We talk every day, Sakura. I'm sure that I'm near that state where I have nothing else new to tell you," the man responded in a joking matter.

"Well then… If you have nothing else new to share with me _verbally_ …" Kakashi noticed the difference in her voice.

"Then why not _physically_?"

Kakashi could have sworn that she could see the blush on his face, even through his mask. Her voice was low and inviting and for the first time ever, Kakashi Hatake didn't have a comeback.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kakashi," Sakura said in a voice that sounded seductive in the man's ears as she threw one leg over him and sat on his lap, her face a few inches away from his own.

"And I know exactly _what_ you could share with me."

The silver haired shinobi swallowed his own spit inaudibly, his throat suddenly becoming dry, as her hands rested atop of his chest and she playfully "walked" her fingers up his torso and towards his neck.

"I want…"

He waited in anticipation for the next words to escape her full lips.

"…You…"

His heart rate increased as her fingers strated trailing his collarbone and going up the vein on the side of his neck.

"…To…"

Her fingers now reached his jaw, caressing the outline of it, and he felt himself almost shiver under her touch.

Suddenly, he felt that he _wanted_ to do whatever it is that the young woman had in mind.

He was hanging on to her every word until she finally said…

"…Show me your face."


	3. The charm of mystery

_"... Show me your face."_

* * *

Kakashi felt sweat drip down his forehead as confusion took over his mind.

" _What_?"

An innocent smile dawned on the woman's face, and once again she looked like the little girl that was assigned to his team so many years ago.

Clearly, he misunderstood her. But he could have _sworn_ that she wanted to have se—

"Are you okay, sensei? You look a little flustered."

There was a moment of silence between the two before the room was filled with full-hearted laughter.

Sakura pouted as the man threw his head backwards and roared with laughter.

"I really don't see what's so funny, Kakashi!"

"Oh nothing. It's just that your curiosity never ceases to amuse me," he answered after he regained his posture. "But I really still don't understand what is it with you and your fascination with my face."

"Well, I know practically everything about you. The only thing that remains a mystery is what you hide behind that damned mask of yours. I think it's only natural that I am curious."

Kakashi contemplated her words for a moment.

Everything she said was true. After the two of them had started to bond, there were no secrets between them. He told her everything she didn't know about his life, his past. About Obito and Rin. About his father and his death. She was supportive of him about everything and she truly understood him. So it _was_ normal for her to want to know about this as well.

Then, an idea came to his mind.

 _Maybe…_

He smirked behind his mask.

"Alright, Sakura. I will take off my mask in front of you."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with joy and happiness took over her features once more, as she threw her fists triumphantly in the air.

"Yes! Thank yo—"

"However…"

"There's always a ' _however_ ' with you, isn't there?" she growled at him and her arms fell down beside her, quite defeatedly.

"Now now, let me finish," he chuckled as he leaned in to reach her red forehead protector, still resting atop of her head as always. He pulled it out of her hair with ease, the rest of her pink locks falling around her face.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I will take off my mask in front of you… But first…" Kakashi put the headband in front of her face. "You must put this over your eyes."

He could see the anger slowly gathering behind her jade eyes.

"What's the point of you taking your mask off if I can't see anything?!"

"The point is, Sakura-chan…" He said as he tied the protector around her forehead. "That you trust me."

The man knew that it would take more than that to calm her down, but he could see the anger slowly evaporating from her.

"Hmph. _Fine_ ," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kakashi smiled and pulled down the headband from her forehead to her eyes.

Sakura tried focusing on seeing at least the outlines through the red fabric, but she could see nothing. She felt Kakashi's hand move to his own face and she knew that he pulled down his mask. Her breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly realized she didn't quite know what his plan was. As much as Sakura and her sensei have grown close and fond of each other over the years, Kakashi was still able to surprise her every time and no matter how much she knew about him, he still held a veil of mystery around him.

Abruptly pulled from her thoughts, Sakura felt Kakashi's strong hand gently grab her wrist, pulling her own hand close to his face. Her fingers hovered just an inch over his lips and she felt his hot breath on her skin. As he exhaled, the burst of hot air sent shivers down her spine and she felt her stomach churn. Now, he pulled her hand closer and rested it on his left cheek.

 _Now I see… So he won't let me look at his face directly, but he'll show it to me by letting me feel it? You are always one step ahead of me, Kakashi._

Understanding his intentions, the pink-haired kunoichi let her hand graze his jaw and feel his face completely. With every small scar that graced his masculine face, she could almost imagine in her head what he looked like. The strong jawline, tightening lightly with every stroke of her delicate fingers, the bone of his nose, almost perfect, but she could feel, even without her healing chakra, the couple of places where it has been broken before and healed naturally. She let her fingers slip over his cheekbones and feel their way over to his ears, trying so hard to find any sign of imperfections that would make him want to hide his face from the world.

But still, she found none.

Even though she could not see it with her own eyes, every line, every feature, every small scar on his face seemed so fascinating to Sakura, that she could not possibly fathom _why on Earth_ would the man want to hide such a handsome face from everyone around him.

As she was getting lost in her own head again, she felt him exhale.

Which brought her attention back…

… To his lips.

The woman moved her hand slowly, not wanting to rush anything, as the fingertip of her right index finger finally reached the silver haired man's lower lip. He did not have full lips as some young men in her age did and certain females found adorable, no. He had thin, chapped lips, and she found them as another sign of his mascuilnity. Sakura was, frankly, not quite a fan of men with full lips, to her they looked far too feminine.

As she traced the curve of his lips, feeling as much as she could, she felt the mouth under her fingertips curve into a small smile, as it planted a kiss on her fingers.

She knew she had blushed visibly when Kakashi's small smile turned into a wide smirk right under her touch, so she tried her best to avert his attention to something else.

"I don't understand."

"Hm? What don't you understand, Sakura-chan?"

She pushed her fingers slightly more onto the chapped skin of his lips, enjoying as they moved against her own skin as he spoke and for the first time feeling… _envious_ of the mask—that wretched piece of fabric, that had the privilege to be on this handsome, _beautiful_ face every single day.

"It's unfathomable to me that you would want to hide your face. I just don't get it. All these years I thought there must be _something_ wrong with it for you to be so persistent on hiding it from everyone, from me, but there's _nothing_! Your face is practically…" She witheld herself from continuing, retracting her fingers a bit, but she could feel his smirk grow even wider... As if he knew her thoughts before she said them out loud.

"My face is practically _what,_ _Sakura-chan_?" Her name rolled off his tounge huskily as it often did these days.

Curse him.

Curse him to hell.

Curse him for having such handsome and… sexy features in general.

Curse him for ever having a good-looking—well, in this case, good-feeling face.

And curse him for fixedly saying her name like that.

Curse him.

Curse him.

 _Curse him!_

"Your face is practically… _Perfect_ ," she ended, her own face now completely covered in a blush that he could see quite clearly.

She felt his smug smirk grow even wider and she used the opportunity to graze her fingers over his teeth as well. She felt perfect, straight teeth, no front ones missing, so no need to be imbarrassed about that either, and she could feel his fangs being slightly larger and more pointy.

 _Rather feral. Not that that's a bad thing._

Sakura hit herself mentally for even thinking such a thing.

And as if he felt the on-going battle inside of her mind, he decided to make it even worse for her, as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer in his lap. Now not only could she feel his heated breath on her hand, she could also feel it on her neck as well.

"And is ' _perfect_ ' a bad thing?" Kakashi whispered and Sakura could feel that their noses were pactically touching.

"It's not. That's the _point._ Why would you still want to hide your face from… From…"

"From?"

"From _me_ , if there is nothing wrong with it?" She ended with an annoyed huff, showing her displeasure for her teacher's behavior.

Of course, that low, appealing chuckle he let out wasn't exactly helping her annoyed state but she managed to stand her ground.

"Well… That's the whole appeal of it, isn't it?"

Apparently, Sakura made a face of questioning, because he continued to explain.

"You can't always show all of yourself to others, my dear. Because that's the beauty and charm of mystery. A small fragment of you, whether it be your soul or body, should always be locked away and hidden from view. If you had seen my face from the start, you would not be enchanted so much by it now, would you?"

Sakura contemplated his words and realized… He was right. If she had seen Kakashi's face from that very first day, back when she was genin, it probably wouldn't seem as that much of a big deal to her. But the fact that she had never seen it, even after all these years, and could only imagine what it was like, just added to the whole mystery of it.

And he was right, that's where it's charm lay.

"To tell you the truth… You're the first one who has ever gotten even this close to my face."

"Really?" Sakura questioned, and Kakashi could hear that subtle, childlike undertone, that reminded him once again of what she was like as a mere 12-year-old genin.

"Yes, really," he smiled genuinely and she could feel it.

"And can I tell you the truth about something, sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I think that this way of getting to know your face is even better than simply seeing it with my eyes," she said truthfully, quite enjoying the fact that she got to explore every inch of his face.

"Really?" She could hear the sumgness go back into his voice.

"Yes, really. Now wipe that smug smirk off your face, you're annoying me," she squished his cheeks together as he laughed fullheartedly.

"Have I ever told you how delightfull you are?" Kakashi said through his chuckles.

"Perhaps, but you might have to remind me," Sakura gave him a smirk of her own, playing along.

They both laughed, feeling themselves bonding again.

"Well then, I guess I can take off my headband now?" Sakura went to untie the knot behind her head.

"Now, wait a moment," Kakashi pulled both of her hands back into her lap.

"What? Why?" She almost whined.

"I'm not done yet," his voice dropped back to a husky whisper.

Sakura felt her face turn red again, confusion taking over her features, as she was once more surprised by his actions.

"Well, what more is there?" She felt as if she would start stuttering any moment.

He refrained from answering for a moment as he looked her over, taking in the sight of her, afraid that she could disappear at any given moment. Her headband covered her eyes but he felt like he could almost _see_ that endearing confused look on her face. Her pink hair has gotten lighter over the years, making her seem even more delicate than before. He chuckled in his mind.

 _Delicate is the one word I would not use to describe her._

He studied her long locks, framing her face and falling around her shoulders. She wore a red sleveless yukata, with a black obi tied around her waist. He followed the strands of her hair going in all directions and resting upon the skin above her chest.

 _Skin...?_

Only then did he notice her yukata slipped open, probably when she moved to sit on his lap. The small patch of skin looked more inviting to him than the countless nude women he has seen over the years. Before realizing what he was doing, his right hand reached up to push away the strands of hair that found their way on her chest.

"Kakashi, I asked, what mo—"

She felt her heart stop as his fingers traced her skin.

"Wh-what are you—"

"You are not the only curious one here, Sakura.''


End file.
